It just Dream!
by Narutoharem
Summary: Kushina a beautiful women has meet a rich man Sasuke Uchiha. How things was going ? Not long chapter One shot.


She was simply dressed in a blouse and skirt but wherever she went, heads turned. She was beautiful, no question about that. Her long silky red hair swayed along the breeze, her dress despite being simple flowed along with her luscious curves. But it wasn't her beauty or figure that caught everyone's attention. There was something elegant about her, that innocent and refreshing aura around her, that serene and cheerful smile that seemed to enhance her already lovely face.

"Bye Kushina-sensei!" Some of the students greeted, waving their hands at her.

"Bye! See you tomorrow," a beautiful smile graced her angelic face as she greeted them back.

Kushina Uzumaki, 20 years of age, and was currently a teacher in Konoha High. After six months of training, she would finally be able to make her dream of becoming a teacher reality. And so far, things had been going well for her.

She loved kids and always had a way of handling them. Though junior high students seemed tough, she faced the challenge until she was able to earn the respect of her students. But despite her hard work, there were some people who didn't like the way things had worked out for her. Gossips had been spreading that most male students were well-behaved in her class because they had a crush on her. It was partially the truth, but the rumors were tainted with malice causing the other stories to spread like wildfire.

Kushina sighed as she hugged her books closer to her. She had no idea who had started those rumors that she was giving favors to her students in return for their good behavior. True, she was aiming for a good record on her internship but she would never resolve to go that low. She had faith in her abilities and she had worked hard as a teacher, adviser, and as a friend to her students.

All those gossips were beginning to stress her out, but she knew she shouldn't give up. Her brother never gave up on her when their parents died, so she should remain strong. Their parents had left them the house and a little money to support themselves, so both siblings had supported each other to survive.

A loud honk brought her back from her musings, and her ruby eyes sparkled when she saw the red car in front of the school gates. A black haired beautiful woman with milky creamy skin popped her head from the car's window and waved at her.

"Kushina-chan!" Called out the exotic beauty, but still couldn't compare to our favorite red head.

Mikoto had always been her best friend since she could remember and that bond had grown even stronger over the years. Unlike her, she was rich as being the clan head of the Inazuka - clan.

"Guess what? I aced over our last exams! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed when Kushina had settled herself beside her in the car. Kushina could only watch in amusement as her friend recounted the events that happened in her school where she was doing an MBA. "And because of this, I'm treating you guys!" Uchiha Mikoto exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to Kumo town this weekend!"

"Holy piece of wasted ramen!" Kushina gasped. "But … Mikoto I have a part-time job this weekend… besides Minato-nii won't…"

Mikoto just rolled her eyes. "You've worked your ass too much. Just ask them for a break. About Minato, just plead with him. Besides, you're coming with us, and we're all females."

"But…"

"No buts, Kushina-chan. You owe me one when you missed my birthday," Mikoto pointed out.

Mikoto was always good with emotional blackmail while Kushina just sighed knowing fully well that she had already lost the battle.

**In****KumoTown**

Many considered him as a ruthless businessman, someone who was not to be messed with. At a young age, he was given the responsibility to handle the huge empire left by his father. He was a perfectionist, a cunning man who had experienced the worst when it comes to dealing with people. Despite the wealth of his family, he was trained hard in order to become a capable leader.

He was born to be a leader, and he was the type of person who could silence a room with a cold stare of his intense ocean deep blue eyes. His every walk, his every move exuded confidence and authority that even a person twice or thrice his age trembled at the thought of his wrath.

He had the wealth, the power, not to mention he was even granted with a handsome face that made girls swoon over him. But he never cared for any of them. What he wanted was the challenge in his work, the pride of winning against something or someone. When he wanted something, he would do everything to attain it. And it applied to everything, business, leisure, sports, and women, whatever grabbed his attention.

Nothing was impossible for him. After all, he is Sasuke Uchiha, the current leader of the Uchiha Clan and the CEO of the Uchiha Group of Companies.

**With Kushina**

"My feet are already killing me," Kushina complained, reaching for a nearby bench and sat on it.

"Kushina, we're leaving tomorrow and we haven't finished touring half of this mall!" Mikoto exclaimed, her hands already full with shopping bags but that didn't seem to be an obstacle for her to continue.

Their friends Chichi and Yugito just laughed. "Mikoto, it's getting late and we have to go to that bar that Fagaku -kun was telling us," Yugito told her.

"Oh… I forgot about that one," Mikoto said sheepishly, then shrugged her shoulders and announced, "Okay girls, just one more store and we're off."

Kushina just groaned and followed her friends. Mikoto had made some special arrangements to have their purchases delivered to their hotel so that they could go directly to the bar. But because of the crowd, they were having trouble getting a taxi. So when one finally stopped, they all dashed towards it and quickly got in.

"Kushina, are you okay?" Mikoto asked panting as she turned towards the back seat, then she froze. "Where's Kushina?"

Chichi and Yugito looked at each other, then behind them but there was no sign of Kushina. "Oh my god! We lost her!" Yugito gasped.

"Ladies, we need to go now. We're causing traffic here," the driver said impatiently.

"But our friend is not here!" Mikoto wailed. Just then, her phone rang. " Kushina!" She yelled at the phone, "Where are you?"

"Calm down Mikoto. You guys just dashed off and I wasn't able to catch up with you. I don't know where I am but I took a taxi. Just tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there."

"Miss, can we go now?" The driver asked again in irritation.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Mikoto said to him; then she spoke again on the phone. "Kushina, just tell the taxi driver to go to the Black Diamond Bar. It's a popular bar so he won't miss it. Hello? Kushina?" But the line was cut off.

"Mikoto, did she hear where we're going?" Yugito asked worriedly.

"I guess so…" Mikoto glanced at the phone. "If we won't see her there, we'll just go back to the hotel and wait for her. But I think Kushina won't easily get lost."

Kushina stared at her dead phone. "Of all the times to have my battery dead…" she groaned. The reception was quite bad and she didn't hear Mikoto clearly.

"Miss, where are we going?" The taxi driver asked.

Kushina winced as she tried to remember what Mikoto said. "Um… do you know a popular bar called Diamond or something?"

"Ah yes… the one in the huge Uchiha Towers?" The driver asked.

'If they're not there, I could just go back directly to the hotel,' Kushina thought. "Yeah… I guess."

Sasuke Uchiha was bored out of his wits. The presentation made by the Senju Group on their business proposal was pathetic that he lost interest and walked out of the meeting, giving an excuse that he had another meeting to run into. He left his best friend and trusted manager Kiba zumaki to finish the meeting for him.

Uchiha Tower was nearby, so he decided to stop there and rest in his penthouse. But after an exhausting yet seemingly a useless day, he had the urge to get a drink so he stopped at Diamond City, a high class bar that catered to the elite. He went inside and was ushered into an exclusive room for his use.

He went there when he wanted to be alone and to think. One side of the wall was a mirror on the outside, but where he was, he could observe the happenings in the bar. Many of the people inside were known and famous people in Kumo town. In short, a bunch of normal and boring people for him.

Suddenly, she appeared. She had caught his eye the moment she had entered. She was dressed in less provocative clothes, completely different compared to the other women in the bar, but he couldn't help admire her lovely figure. The moment she had turned into his direction and caught sight of her face, he felt his breath stop and desire filled him.

She walked towards the bar counter, seemingly lost, as she craned her neck as if looking for someone. She sat in one of the high stools and sighed in disappointment as she stared at her mobile phone which seemed to have drained its battery.

Wasting no time, Sasuke walked outside and sat beside her. She only glanced a second at him, and dismissed him as she tried to work on trying to open her phone.

"Hi."

She glanced back; quite unsure if the greeting was addressed to her. She was even more beautiful up close, and his breath was caught in his throat as he gazed into her beautiful light violet eyes.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Do you need any help?" Sasuke asked.

She gave him a forced smile but shook her head. "No it's okay. I guess I just have to find another way to contact my friends." She seemed uncomfortable under his intense stare that she turned her head away from him, obviously not interested in his advances.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. It was the first time a woman he was interested in giving him a set down.

"You want anything, young lady?" The bartender approached her and asked. He was quite old but there was kindness in his eyes that the girl gave him a sweet smile. "Yes, ice tea please," she said.

Not wanting to be ignored, Sasuke tried to make a conversation. "You're in a bar and you want ice tea?" He asked in amusement.

Her violet eyes darkened as she glared at him. She was getting annoyed at him. "What I order is none of your business."

He chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you? I like that." Kushina frowned at him and focused her attention on her drink.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha."

He had never tried to start a conversation with a woman before unless it was business related, much more giving his name. Maybe he was expecting that she would jump into his arms as soon as she knew who he was. But that was far from what was happening.

She took some money from her bag and placed it beside her drink, then she stood up to leave. Sasuke cursed inwardly, not knowing what he did wrong. He grabbed her arm to stop her, but instead he felt his heart thump wildly at the touch of her fair skin and those dazzling ruby eyes glaring at him.

"Let me go," the girl said calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you," he said sincerely, his eyes locked on hers.

Kushina continued to glare at him although her heart was beating rapidly at his touch. She couldn't deny he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen or handsomer maybe more than her late father, and she couldn't seem to break the eye contact. He just had the most gorgeous set of oceanic blue eyes. But her mind was telling her that this guy was dangerous. A hawk that was set on devouring his prey, a player.

"Why don't we start over?" He said as he released her, then lifted his hand. "I'm Sasuke."

Kushina stared at the hand. "Kushina," she simply stated as she accepted his hand.

A soft smile graced his lips as he thought of her name. It suited her well. "A pleasure to meet you, Kushina," he whispered her name softly as he raised her hand to his lips.

Kushina felt blood rushing to her face at the contact of his lips on her hand. She quickly drew them away. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." But Sasuke's hand caught her arm to stop her.

"Are you afraid of me, Kushina?" He whispered softly, his voice was like a caress on her ear.

'Yes!' Kushina wanted to shout at him but her pride won't let her. She couldn't understand herself, but she knew she was somewhat attracted to him. And it frightened her. "I'm not. Why should I?" She asked instead.

"Then, how about joining me for a drink?" He offered.

Kushina glared at him, then finally nodded following him towards a private area. She was surprised to see that she could see the entire bar in that place. "You're pretty rich if you're given such a private area in this bar," she commented.

Sasuke smiled at her naiveté. "I just have my ways. What do you want to drink?" He asked as he walked towards the mini bar and took out a scotch for himself.

"Something non-alcoholic," she replied.

Sasuke laughed. "You're such a kid." He then walked and took a bottle of champagne for her. "Don't worry you won't get drunk with a few drinks of that."

They started talking about anything, but trying to avoid anything that was considered personal. But mostly, they argued about everything – politics, lifestyle of the rich and famous, education, until they reached the subject of love.

Sasuke was enjoying himself taunting her. "That's the problem with you women. You're too idealistic. But men like us have needs and you can't stop a man from being attracted to more beautiful and sexier women if his wife is already fat and ugly."

"That just shows how superficial you are," Kushina snorted. She reached for her head, already feeling the effects of alcohol on her. During their talk, she was somehow accepting drinks that he had mixed. It was delicious that she couldn't stop drinking.

Sasuke leaned over her and lifted his hand to her face, slowly caressing her cheek. "But maybe, if my wife is someone as beautiful as you, I wouldn't mind myself being tied down," he whispered.

Kushina 's eyes widened but turned her head away from him, blushing. She quickly took the glass nearest her and gobbled it down. Her head then began swaying. "Oh my god… how many glasses have I drunk?" She moaned.

She stood up. "I… I have to leave now… my friends probably are looking for me." But her legs wobbled that she would have fallen if Sasuke had not caught her by her wrist and pulled her. It happened too fast that they were both surprised at their position – Kushina was sitting on Sasuke's lap and her arms around his neck, her face just inches above him.

Time seemed to have frozen as they both gazed into each others eyes. Sasuke's eyes suddenly darkened and before Kushina could protest, he reached for her neck and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was nothing like he knew. No kiss he'd ever experienced that had caught him as this did, holding his attention so completely, so effortlessly, so focused on her, on her lips, on her mouth, on the bright thrill of sliding deep, caressing her intimately on the sensual mating of their tongues.

Maybe it was the influence of alcohol, but she found herself responding allowing him entry into her mouth, taking all that he offered. She was dazed and drunk with alcohol and his kisses that made her feel like she was floating.

"No," she whimpered as she closed her eyes, dizziness began to spread into her being.

Sasuke looked at the flushed face of the angel in his arms, and carnal desire enveloped him. It was no use denying it. He wanted her. And she wanted him.

Sasuke carried her drunken form and gently placed her on top of his bed. He used his private elevator to take her to the top most of the building – his penthouse. She gave a slight moan, which sounded arousing for him. He lay beside her while leaning on his elbows, gazing at her exquisite features. He lifted his finger and traced her pink lips, so soft, so tempting, and so irresistible. Unable to control himself, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers.

Her eyelids fluttered open, but her vision was hazy. "W-what are you doing?" She whispered sleepily.

"Kissing you," Sasukereplied in amusement.

"No," she moaned softly as she tried to reach for a pillow to hug. "You already did it. You're no longer allowed."

Sasuke chuckled but instead lowered his head again and locked her lips in another kiss. She tried to push him away, and when she tried to complain, he took advantage of the opportunity and captured her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth before deepening the kiss. He could recognize an inexperienced one so he tried to be gentle to coax her to respond. He knew by the way she kissed that she was an innocent one, but he didn't care. He wanted her. And he WOULD have her.

It took him a while before she finally surrendered and responded to his kiss. His hands began to wander, exploring her exquisite body. Slowly, he unzipped her dress, pulling the fabric from her shoulders, kissing every bit of her exposed skin. Sasuke lifted his head to stare at the fair skin of her upper body, only covered by a lacy brassiere.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he left butterfly kisses on her neck, her shoulders, until he reached her beautiful bosom.

Kushina was dizzy and she was fighting for consciousness. She didn't know if she was currently in a dream but all she knew was that she was experiencing this unexplainable sensation. Her body was heating up as she felt something gently caressing her body. Those warm feelings suddenly reached her breasts, stroking, caressing, until she felt it being sucked. Pleasure filled her being, but deep inside, she knew something was wrong. Her mind was telling her to stop this, that what was happening wasn't right.

"No," she whispered which came out as a moan.

Sasuke felt his heart burst with desire for the girl under him. Her soft moans and protests were like aphrodisiac that continue to pump his lust into an even higher degree. He had taken off her bra and was feasting on her shapely breasts when he heard her moan of protest. He lifted himself up and reached for her lips, lashed his tongue over the sweetness of her mouth, absorbing whatever protests she made.

His hands began to work quickly, removing his shirt and struggled to remove his pants and boxers without breaking the contact of their mouths. Then he slid the dress off Kushina, reaching for her lacy underwear, pulling the remaining hindrance to her body off her legs, leaving them both naked.

When his mouth left hers, they were both panting from lack of breath. Kushina 's eyes fluttered open as a bit of consciousness began to return to her being. She felt the kisses on her neck, the hand rubbing her breasts, and the other hand… caressing her. She gasped as she felt the touch inside her thighs, seeking, probing, pleasuring her.

She was absorbed with the pleasure that she didn't feel her legs being spread wide apart, her lips captured in another kiss, and a hardness was probing into her opening. She felt the incredible sensations entering her, but suddenly halted when a shrilling pain spread into her entire being. That's when she realized her current state.

"No! Stop this!" She cried, pushing the weight of her. The pain between her legs was unbearable; it was like splitting her in two.

Both of her hands were caught and were pinned above her. Her dazed violet eyes caught hold of blue ones hovering over her. The light from the lampshade was enough for her to recognize the handsome face looking at her with desire.

"Too late, Sweetie," he whispered huskily as he let her adjust to him for a few minutes, silencing her sobs with soft kisses and his touch. He then moved their connected bodies, making her gasp at the sensation brought by sliding in and out of his staff into her. He glowered at the shudder made by the petite form under him, rocking his pelvis against her softness. Holding both her arms with one hand, he let his other hand explore her body, searching for her pleasure points.

Kushina bit her lower lip as she tried to stop the pleasure she felt from his hard thrusts, but his sweet whispers and gentle caresses did nothing but smash away her resistance. He pushed her right leg up and pushed deep inside her making her scream. She hated the way her body responded to him. She unconsciously arched her back allowing him deeper access into her femininity. When his lips came back to claim her, she was left helpless to surrender to his seduction.

"I hate you," she whispered in loathing, when his lips left hers to explore her neck.

"But you don't hate my touch," he replied smugly. He quickened his thrusts letting Kushina feel the depths of his desire. She clutched at the bed sheet and screamed as she felt her world explode.

Sasuke collapsed on top of her, as he regained his breath. Damn, she was more than he expected. The room was filled with pants and scent of their lovemaking. It was different from anything he had ever experienced. The feeling he felt while joined with her was more profound.

"Get off me!" Kushina cried.

Sasuke lifted himself a little without withdrawing his manhood which was still inside her. "Didn't you like it, Kushi-chan?" He asked huskily.

"You bastard! You raped me!" She accused him.

But Sasuke ignored the accusation and lowered his head to nip at her ear. "You responded to me, my sweet Kushi. You liked my touch," he whispered to her ear, and as proof, he pulled himself out halfway, and then slowly eased himself into her again, making her gasp.

Kushina turned her head away, trying to ignore the surge of pleasure into her being. She hated herself because what he said was true. She felt violated but at the same time she had found pleasure in his touch. Determined, she faced him and placed her hands on his chest to push him away.

Wrong move as that touch had exploded his desire even more. And she was helpless as she submitted herself again to his lovemaking.

Sasuke had made love to her four times when she finally succumbed to exhaustion. But he was still wide awake as he watched her fall into slumber. She had scooted the farthest she could get away from him, but it only amused him more.

When he heard her even breathing, he pulled her into his arms and settled her head on his shoulders. He leaned by her side as he let his azure eyes feed on the exquisiteness of her features that seemed to have caught him up in a spell. He wondered what was with her that caused such possessiveness in him that he had never felt against other women. He had a lot of girlfriends whom he would dispose after a night of sex.

His craving for a warm body would always be satisfied by any of those gorgeous women vying for his bed. He didn't like hard-to-get and conservative women. What's the use of trying to get their attention when there are lots who are available at a flick of his finger?

But the moment he had laid his eyes on this ruby-eyed angel, he was hooked. And he promised himself he would have her, whether the girl herself likes it or not. Her refusal was like an insult to him, but the thing that had struck him the most was that for the first time in his life, he wanted a woman to look at him, but she was more interested with the old bartender than giving attention to him.

He wanted her. More than he wanted any woman he had ever met. And even after he had her, he still couldn't get enough of her. If she wasn't so tired, he would have made love to her until morning and he knew he still won't be satisfied. He never had any steady girlfriend.

But looking at Kushina 's angelic face, he knew he wanted her by his side. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. He would make her his mistress. He would shower her with all the things she wanted and everything that she desired. No woman could refuse that.

"You're mine, Kushina. Mine," he whispered as he wrapped his arms over her lithe form, loving the way she fitted in his arms. Her softness was like a drug, that in no time he was sleeping peacefully, one of the few times that his hectic life would normally deny him.

It was dawn and although not an early riser, Kushina had fluttered her eyes open as if feeling that there was something not right. There was something awkward in her position and she gasped softly when she realized that a strong arm was holding her by the stomach.

"Kushina, Hey Kushina.." Mikoto slapping her face. Kushina eyes shot opened she look around she seen she were in taxi and all friends were with her. She hugged Mikoto . she confused what happened to her.

" Kushina what happened to you? You got a bad dream?"

" What happened to me?"

" Well you got to drunkard in the Hotel while Sasuke Uchiha called me and he said you were drunkard in the hotel. So I came to pick you " Mikoto said.

"What !" Kushina Surprised " But he really called you"

"Yes and you were passed in couple of second after you're drink so much" Yugito said " While Sasuke and her best friends Sakura Haruno who her finace has take care you for a while"

Kushina eyes widened she felt her body was normal she touch her lips , stomach every spot where Sasuke had touch her. But she felt so normal that means " _that means it was dream, it was a dream. It because I drunk to much. Damn that ero-jiraya and his pervert books. Off course I got his dreams because he was so handsome"_ she blushed at last word but regret that he already has the finace.

She smile widely and hugged Mikoto and Yugito so tightly . but both of them was confused what happen to them.

Taxi driver eyes twisted at ladies distrabunce _ troublesome ladies _(You guess it the taxi driver is Shikamaru) "Ladies , Please sit Properly otherwise I kick you all of you out of my taxi" Taxi driver calm tone.

All ladies gulp and sit properly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
